Roof Tops, Chocolates & Kisses
by phayte1978
Summary: Do boys give other boys chocolates? Izuku could not get this one question out of his mind. Tomorrow would be February 14th and he was not sure what to do on an occasion as this. His mom always got him some chocolate and the standard classroom cards that went out—but this year was different, they were first years now. The class would not be exchanging cards, and chocolates...


Do boys give other boys chocolates? Izuku could not get this one question out of his mind. The morning classes went slow as their grammar study did not seem to have an end in sight. Glancing over, he could see Shouto about asleep at his desk, mouth slightly open as his eyes fluttered slowly shut. Looking around the class—it seemed everyone had the same idea in mind.

Tomorrow would be February 14th and he was not sure what to do on an occasion as this. His mom always got him some chocolate and the standard classroom cards that went out—but this year was different, they were first years now. The class would not be exchanging cards, and chocolates handed out would be different now—at least that is what all the girls had been giggling about for weeks now. Not that Izuku had been paying attention, but it was all they seem to talk about and he couldn't help but overhear. Even as Momo was talking how she could just make chocolate and Ochaco was telling her that is no fair—It got Izuku thinking if he should even bother.

Shouto always pushed him, confided in him—they spent many evenings on top his apartment building, looking over the city, talking. It was also a good time to just kick back, not worry about the class or grades. They found out new things they could do with their quirks and ways Izuku could manage his a bit better. After a while, Izuku found he looked forward to these meetings they had. They never told anyone about them, never invited anyone else, it was just for them.

It was late one night—the moon was high in the sky when Izuku realized he could not take his eyes off of Shouto. The way the moonlight shone down on him, the way his hair blew softly over his forehead—the way his mouth pouted slightly as they laid on the rooftop on their backs, hands behind their heads just talking.

"You keep staring" Shouto said.

He knew he was staring, he knew he should stop, but he couldn't. Even when Shouto turned—staring right back at him. He wanted to reach out, touch the white and red hair as it blew on his forehead, but kept his hands at his side.

"You have been acting weird today… weirder than usual," Shouto said.

His attention went from the hair on Shouto's forehead to the way his lips formed as he spoke—Izuku never knew how distracting Shouto's face was. It wasn't until Shouto started to lean in that Izuku realized what happen. It was a quick brush of the lips—enough to set his face red and him gasping of air.

"What—" Izuku could barely speak.

Shouto turned back to look up at the night sky. "You were blushing... it was cute."

So how did it explain the next night when they were dangling their feet over the edge of the rooftop, arms wrapped around the metal railing, and Shouto pressing his mouth back to his? Their bodies did not touch, but their mouths stayed pressed together.

Their nights were less talking these days, and more kissing. There was something about the shared small space on the rooftop that Izuku looked forward too. Shouto didn't even bother telling him which nights he would be there anymore—as he was just there every night.

"I like making your cheeks red," Shouto would tell him, only causing his face to light up more. It always garnered a laugh Izuku longed to hear. A lot of questions were answered on the rooftop, but a lot of questions still remained. Did guys give each other chocolate? Would Shouto accept chocolate from anyone? He already knew Momo would bring Shouto some. He was worried about who else—but he didn't know how to address it.

He had been working on it for over a week. His mother wondering what the sudden interest was. He had to lie and say he was making for some teachers—and was relieved when she bought it. His mother was making chocolates for his father, and offered her help. The overly sweet smell filling their kitchen that night till Izuku had a handful he was happy with. Carefully wrapping and packaging them in a special bag—he tucked them away in his room. Looking at the time, he would not have time to shower before Shouto would show up. Running up the steps, he busted out the rooftop door, only to see where Shouto was lounged back, gazing up a the stars.

"Sorry!" Izuku squeaked out.

"Don't be," Shouto said.

It was so easy with Shouto, he seem to always understand.

"You smell… sweet," Shouto said, leaning over and sniffing around his neck. It tickled when he did that and Izuku tried to flinch back. "Is this chocolate behind your ear?" Shouto asked, before Izuku felt him lick it away.

"Um.. well… mom was…" Izuku said, his face turning red, his words stumbling out.

"And here I was thinking you were making me chocolates," Shouto chuckled in his ear, "silly me, huh?" A hand under his chin, and Izuku's mouth was back on his.

Ok maybe guys do give each other chocolate. But… would Shouto give him chocolate?

There was something about the way Shouto kissed him that night. The usual light hesitant kisses had turned hungry and needy. Izuku was not use to so much tongue and teeth- or Shouto lacing his fingers through his curls, holding his hair tight. Time had gotten away from them and city was quiet below. It was hard to part, but their eyelids were getting heavy and they could not be caught slumbering on the rooftop.

* * *

Why were his palms sweaty and his heart racing? Maybe the temperature in the class was too hot. Would his chocolates melt? Why did he bother to bring them to class? He would just see Shouto that night on the rooftop.

One by one, girls where shyly approaching boys, setting little bags of chocolates on their desk. A few little packages and bags where on his desk and he had to blush when he saw them. It was different being a first year and getting chocolate now.

The teachers had about given up any resemblance of having a class—they understood they were all nervous and excited over handing out chocolates. Even Aizawa hid in his sleeping bag all class, telling them there would be a quiz the next day.

Izuku looked over to Shouto's desk—currently two girls were standing there, blushing and giggling as they placed small packages on his desk. Izuku clenched his fist and found he was biting his bottom lip. Why was this bothering him so much? He had three small packages on his desk too. The moment Shouto's eyes met his, Izuku could not take it anymore. Pushing his chair out, he left out of the classroom. He was not sure why he did it—or why something as small as chocolate bothered him, but even as he splashed cold water in his face, he found he could not breathe properly.

 _Stupid February 14th—stupid chocolate—stupid everything._

The last thing he wanted to do was go back to the room he ran from, but he knew he would have too. Feeling a buzz in his pocket, Izuku slipped his phone out,. A message from Shouto asking if he was ok.

Izuku did not know why he was feeling this way. It was just a day like any other. A day where they went to school then hung out under the stars on his roof. Ok, sure, maybe he did spend a couple hours with his mom slaving to make the perfect pieces of chocolate… and ok, maybe he was looking forward to watching Shouto eat them that night—but what did it mean?

 _"You smell sweet" Shouto had said to him._

Izuku allowed his mind to wander from him as he snuck back into the classroom, watching Iida stammer as Ochaco smiled sweetly at him, handing him chocolate. This was so different from previous years. Even as they all scattered for lunch, it seemed people stayed in tight packs as a protective shield. Taking his usual seat at lunch (between Shouto and Ochaco) he could feel a different energy in the lunchroom.

"I see you got some chocolates on your desk," Ochaco stated.

"Oh… yeah," Izuku answered back.

There was a blush to her face and Izuku noticed a small package on his lunch tray that was not there before. It was to the right of his tray, the side Shouto was sitting on. Shouto was deep in conversation with Meza over something he could not make out and Izuku had to stare at the small perfectly wrapped package. When no one was looking, he took the package into his lap and untied the thin bow on it.

There was no card, and there was a single chocolate inside the box. It was a heart shape with a white chocolate design down it. Carefully closing the package, Izuku tucked it in his top pocket, wondering where it had come from.

He could feel Shouto moving next to him he was sitting so close. Each shift of his body brushed against his. So casual but so more intimate than it should have been.

"You should eat that," Shouto whispered in his ear, pointing at the chocolate he had tucked away.

Had Shouto given him that chocolate? He did not see where it came from, but felt compelled to eat it. Pulling the package from his pocket, he carefully unwrapped it again, looking at how perfectly made it was. Izuku got to thinking of the bag of chocolates he had for Shouto and wondered if they were good enough. Even with his mother's help, they were nowhere near as nice as this was.

Pressing the candy between his lips, Izuku hummed quietly over the sweet richness of the candy. A hand squeezed his right knee and he found his eyes closing. There was no worries or cares in his mind, and Izuku knew everyone else was all on edge over it being February 14th—so he took his time and savored the sweet candy in his mouth.  
A sharp squeal as Ochaco was handed more candy brought Izuku's awareness back to the table around him, and the hand still on his knee.

* * *

The rest of the day went as the beginning did. Everyone tiptoeing around the other till they got the nerve to present their chocolates to one another. He also couldn't help but notice the pile of packages on Shouto's desk only grew a the day went on.

It seemed about midway through the morning, it was decided that there was no learning happening that day—and the teachers opened their doors, allowing them travel around. Deep in conversation with Ochaco and Iida, he couldn't help but the way his eyes would drift over where Shouto was casually speaking with Minoru. Even when Minoru snatched a packed off Shouto's desk, opening it without a care at how much thought was put into it—Izuku watched as Minoru just started eating Shouto's candy. He was glad he had held onto his.

His phone buzzed and he saw Shouto had sent him a message again— _Why can't it be nighttime already?_

Why did Izuku's cheeks feel warm and his heart flutter?

"Someone is making you smile!" Ochaco giggled at him.

Izuku shut his phone quickly and waited out the clock- night time had to come soon.

* * *

It was not even dark yet and Izuku had fled to the rooftop. He had his bag of chocolate and nervously paced the small open area of the rooftop. Looking over the city, the colors of vibrants reds and oranges as the sun set only made him clutch the bag tighter as he waited.

"You couldn't wait for nightfall either?"

Turning around, Izuku knew he was blushing as Shouto stood there. He felt foolish with a bag of chocolate in his hand, but relieved at the same time- Shouto had a small box in his. Making their way to their spot, they sat and looked out over the city. He was not sure how to do it, so he just shoved his bag at Shouto.

"I… um…"

Shouto smiled at him, taking the bag and giving him a small kiss.

"So you did make me chocolate," Shouto said, opening the bag, taking out a piece.

"Well I am sure you got plenty," Izuku mumbled.

"You had quite a pile on your desk, too."

"I didn't eat any of mine!" Izuku squeaked out.

Shouto chuckled as his mouth worked the chocolate that was made for him. Izuku like the idea of Shouto eating _his_ chocolate. The way his mouth worked with the sweet treat melting on his tongue, his throat moving to swallow it- Izuku had forgotten how to breath.

"These are perfect," Shouto said.

He felt a blush creep back on his face— thrilled Shouto had liked his chocolates.

"I dropped all mine off at the teacher's lounge," Shouto said before taking the box he had with him, opening it and pulling out a perfect piece of confection. "Open up."

Izuku opened his mouth slightly, wondering if Shouto was really going to feed him the chocolate. It looked identical to the one from lunch, and he could already feel his cheeks warming up. Placing the chocolate between his lips, Shouto leaned in, pressing the candy into his mouth. Izuku licked at it while Shouto used his tongue to press the candy in further. It was hard not to gasp when Shouto's mouth warmed up, melting the chocolate on their tongues, swirling it between them.

It was the sweetest kiss he had ever shared.

Ok, so maybe boys do give each other chocolates on February 14th.


End file.
